


Basement

by xRoseCipherx



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls (Gravity Falls), Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRoseCipherx/pseuds/xRoseCipherx
Summary: Hi, I have more works in Wattpad under the same @ some works are in English some in SpanishStill working on the tags and English too self-taught so please forgive the mistakesHola, tengo más escritos en Wattpad bajo la misma @ algunos están en inglés otros en español





	Basement

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I have more works in Wattpad under the same @ some works are in English some in Spanish   
>  Still working on the tags and English too self-taught so please forgive the mistakes 
> 
> Hola, tengo más escritos en Wattpad bajo la misma @ algunos están en inglés otros en español

The basement was cold and dark, the walls were cover with instruments of torture, some still have blood on them, the desperation and pain of the previous victims was still palpable in the air, the coffins on the further corner show decay and stink with the smell of death and blood.

The autopsy table still holding a corpse was surrounded by different tools, the blue haired demon was shackled in the wall in front of the table, his whimpers were barely audible, his voice give up on him after the first three hours of begging for the Gleeful male to stop, and the worse was that he wasn't the one being hurt.

his gaze was locked looking at the horrible mutilated corpse on the table, his glassy eye couldn't release more tears, he regretted everything, trying to escape, talking to the now dead girl on the table, accepting her help, that commend the poor generous soul.

he should know better, his masters weren't one to lose things, and he was a thing for them, like his master repeat over and over, while torturing the girl.

God her screams, he won't be able to forget those, he apology uncountable times, but his guilt was infinite, how could he be so selfish, he was drowning in guilt, until the sound of the basement door being open, bring his mind back to reality, trembling in fear he look up at the cold and merciless eyes of his young master, Mason Gleeful.

Mason look at the body for a brief moment before looking back at his blue haired demon slave with a sinister smile "her death is your fault, do you know that, right Will?" 

"Y-yes master" come the whispered reply from the shackled demon, Will knew it was better to not disagreed with his masters the consequences of that minimal action was deeply market on his mind and body by years of punishment at the hands of the Gleeful

"Now I think is time for your punishment Will" he cross his arms over his chest while thinking in a good and painful punishment for him 

Will gulped looking down praying that this time wasn't so bad, the last time his ribs were broken, and he was forced to eat one of his fingers, just because food was tasteless according to Mabel.


End file.
